Forecast
by Rosz-chan
Summary: Anzu-centric. Drabblish. Tea Fan's birthday fic. CH o3 - They're so close to graduating but they both feel like kids, excited over the prospect of flying a kite.
1. Monday, Cloudy Sky

Birthday... uh, present to TF-chan. Drabble-ish, I suppose; it's a bit too long to be a drabble. , Regardless, I hope you, ah, like them. -- **Happy Birthday!** (or, in tagalog: **maligayang ka-arawan!**)

* * *

I. **Monday**: Cloudy Sky

The school roof was off-limits to all students, no exceptions. To enforce that rule, an alarm system was installed at the door that opened to it, accompanied by a system of security cameras that kept watch over the door and the roof. At least, that's what every student thought; _nearly_ every student, that is.

She knew otherwise.

It was important to follow the rules and observe policies, but Anzu was no stranger to breaking them. Granted, she was a good student, a good girl, a good person with good morals-- but sticking rigidly to the rules was no way to live life. She stuck to them, of course, but not religiously. Case-in-point: When it came to, Anzu was not afraid to exert violence on an offending person. Self-defense and all that.

But sneaking to the roof? Well, everyone had the right to the pursuit of happiness...

And the sky was looking particularly welcoming…_ enticing_, even.

Dabs of white brushed the blue sky, moving at a seemingly slow pace westward. The faint sun shone through gaps in the clouds. Standing several feet away from the fence of the roof, Anzu gazed upwards thoughtfully. The five-day forecast predicted clear to cloudy skies, with soft winds and a chance of light showers. Hmm. Hopefully the sky wouldn't decide to break that day. She hadn't thought to bring an umbrella.

Blue eyes darted around, eyeing their surroundings. Seeing no one, Anzu inhaled happily and bent forward, exhaling, and touched the ground with flat palms. The steps to a possible dance had manifested throughout the morning, and her normally cheerful face was overflowing with eagerness. She went over them intently, then realized that her feet had already positioned themselves.

She giggled, and began to hum. Hips swung slightly, and the beat soon traveled throughout her lithe body, moving her swaying arms and feet to a buoyant rhythm. Her movements became fluid as she acquainted herself with the choreography, attempting to integrate them into one seamless step. It was fun, it was addictive, _it was a challenge_, especially when she realized that certain parts were abit difficult to pull off. But she wanted them, so she practiced until she got it adequately enough. Her feet jumped and slid over the roof, as her arms waved and hands spread in the air, going through several actions repeatedly.

Adrenaline pumped through her blood as she worked up a light sweat. Brown hair flew around like a short curtain, as several strands stuck to her forehead, her cheeks, to the nape of her neck.

_Step, step, swing. _

_Swing, twirl, hop-slide. _

Her face was set in concentration, and her eyes were shining happily. It was slowly coming together: the order, the rhythm, the _flow_. So absorbed with her dance, Anzu barely heard the bell signaling the end of lunch. A regretful sigh escaped her, but wait, tomorrow she could come--

**Slam**! --hurried steps-- _gasp_. "Mazaki Anzu-- What are you _doing_ up here? _Detention!_"

back…

.: _My heart's desire is to dance to my heart's content _:.

* * *

…Whoo. Subconscious symbolism. ...PS- I disclaim.

Next :. II. **Tuesday**: Light Drizzles

...it'll take a bit of time to get the next one up. It's a miracle I even managed this one.


	2. Tuesday, Light Drizzles

Yet another drabble-ish thing… a bit longer, though. Hope it's okay…

* * *

--

II. **Tuesday**: Light Drizzles

They were walking to school together that cool morning; by chance, one had spotted the other from across the street. The first had waved eagerly, calling the other's name; in reply, that person had looked up in surprise, and had brought up a hand with a polite smile. With hurried steps, the first crossed the street, leaping forward in time to dodge an angrily honking car. In front of the horrified person, the other panted and straightened, then gave a sheepish grin.

"That was close," the first panted, blue eyes laughing in a relieved sort of way as they took in the sight of the other clutching his chest-- the area where his heart was.

Brown eyes stared incredulously at the figure, whose gasps for air were lessening. "_'Close'_!" he exclaimed, as his friend straightened her uniform. "It missed you by a bloody _inch_!"

"Eheheh..."

"Anzu!"

There was a slight pout on her face. "I'm still alive. No harm done, see?" She gave a quick spin, and bowed. Anzu smiled at him warmly and said, "Thanks for being concerned, Ryou."

He stammered for a second. "Ah- well- _uhm_--" A faint pink brushed his pale face, and he said, "It's nothing. But you really shouldn't do that; what if it hit you?" He looked down. _'What if it hit your legs?'_

She fell quiet, and for several minutes, they walked in silence. Brown eyes snuck a peek at her face, and found her contemplative and a bit upset at the thought.

"I'm sor--"

She stopped suddenly, and Ryou broke off when he noticed her a few steps later. He looked back at her questioningly, and she hummed and shook her head, smiling.

"But it didn't hit me, though," she said finally, setting down her school-bag for a moment. "It didn't hit me, so I'm fine. I'm okay, and... I can still do what I do best at."

Eyes fluttering close, she closed her right foot directly in front of the left, gently touching toe to heel, as arms were held up gracefully. From the fifth position, she jumped and switched her feet, so when she landed, her left was in front of her right. Immediately it slid back a bit, and then she launched into a quick pirouette. She came to a gracefully controlled stop, and then opened her eyes, another wide grin on her face.

"See? Relax, Ryou. No worries," she said happily, picking up her bag. She began to walk ahead of him, with a bounce in her step, and shot him a wink over her shoulder. "The weather's pretty nice-- it's cloudy and cool. Barely a breeze present, though."

The tension he didn't know was present melted away. He looked up. The sky, indeed, was obscured by clouds, but it was a bit thick; they appeared to be a really light gray. "It is rather nice," he agreed, squinting a bit. "But it looks like some rain."

"Don't think so. There wasn't any forecast for it; at least, not for the week."

"Weather predications aren't exactly accurate, you know."

They neared a corner, and Anzu shook her head. "So? I don't think it'll rain. Not even lightly." She was looking up when she stepped off the curb.

A pale hand shot forward and she yelped in surprise as she was yanked back. Pulsing music drifted in the air as a sports car zoomed by the next second, missing her by an inch.

Once she was safely on the sidewalk, it began to drizzle. Anzu blinked at their uniforms became wet. She glanced at Ryou.

"Eheheh..."

"Anzu!"

.: _Dance in the rain with me_ :.

* * *

Next :. III. **Wednesday**: Playful Breezes

…Huh. What'd you know— another piece.

20.04.05


	3. Wednesday, Sudden Showers

Oh, um... wow. I seriously wasn't planning on finishing this chapter. I've had the first half of this thing sitting around for the better part of a year or something. The next chapter might take even _longer_.

* * *

iii. **Wednesday**: playful breezes

* * *

The week begins promisingly, as always, with her teachers coherent.

Like always, she doesn't need to focus: to her, what leaves their lips is often comprehensible. It's not like the buzzing drone of hazy words that most of her classmates hear (or, nestled in the cusp of sleep, do not hear at all). It is like this on Mondays and Tuesdays, and it's then she feels like nothing can away this sparkling awareness; this eager urge to learn.

She begins to remember, though, halfway through the week; the sparkle of the another fresh beginning starts to fade and everything that is left becomes just a shade duller. But even as she feels the slightest regions of gray begin to melt as the words do into incoherency, she takes her notes and participates accordingly like the dutiful student she strives to be-- excuse you,_ is_.

It's halfway through the week, and while the cusp of sleep does not yet beckon, neither do her teachers' words.

Anzu can feel her attention slipping away ever so stealthily, like grains of sand escaping by the second. Her mind is also slipping away, carried on by a dreadfully soft wind of lecturing words. The pen in her left hand scratches the paper in a near mindless daze; in the other hand is her head, propped against her cheek.

_It's Wednesday today_, she thinks, mimicking this morning's weatherman; _breezy, with a slight overcast_. She thinks of yesterday, and yesterday's light drizzle, and hopes there won't be another such surprise. Classes end early today, and she's been planning to go to the park with her friends. (Well, with Yugi, really; Ryou can't make it and though it's only been two hours into the day, already Jou and Honda had lacked the sense to avoid detention. They'll meet up later. Maybe.)

It's supposed to be breezy today; a look out the window to her immediate left confirms this. The trees, absent in the courtyard in front of the school, rustle silently from across the street. Anzu thinks of the kite she's got carefully stored away, waiting in her locker, and wonders if there is enough wind.

_I hope so. Not every day is a half-day. _

The school day ends; lunch was the usual affair, full of talk with a couple of games squeezed in (but no Duel Monsters; there's no tournament being held at the moment, so duels at school have been "held in abeyance," on account of being too much of a disturbance), much to Anzu's relief. She's been looking forward to today all week. Waiting seems to have made, well, _waiting_ a little more harder than necessary, but _that's alright, I guess. And, look, the wind is holding up! _

After walking Jou and Honda to detention (_Really, guys, couldn't you have waited until tomorrow? Thanks to your stupid prank--), _scolding them the entire way, Anzu makes her way down to the cubbies. She discusses today's calculus lesson on trigonometric anti-derivatives with Ryou and_ isn't that stuff quite boggling if you don't pay attention? _

_Yeah, it is. Lucky for us that sensei writes good notes._

_Haha. Shame I couldn't write everything down, though; sensei writes rather quickly._

_Yeah, he does! He should slow down. Want to borrow my notes?_

_If it's not a bother... Ah, thanks, Anzu, I appreciate it._

_Glad to help-- s'not a problem, Ryou. Really. Quit looking so guilty. Anyway, it's really too bad that you can't come with us._

_Thanks ever so much, Anzu; you do a swell job of making me feel better._

Anzu laughs at Ryou's dry words._ I'll see you tomorrow, Ryou. Make sure to come next time!_

_We'll see. Je ne, Anzu._

_Ja ne_, Anzu says. She waves, smiling, and makes her way to the second row on the left. She sets her bag against the lockers, letting it lean against them, and reaches into her locker to carefully extract her precious, dismantled kite. She sets that aside, too, holding the pieces in one hand as she briskly changes her shoes.

_Anzu_, she hears. A half-twist of her body lets her see her shorter-by-four-inches (without the hair, amazingly enough) friend walk up to her, smiling cheerfully. He has his own disassembled kite in hand. _Hey, Anzu. Ready to go?_

_Heh_, _yeah_, she says, closing her locker securely shut.

The park isn't far from their school, just a brisk ten minute walk to and from though it takes them a bit longer. They aren't in a hurry, so they stroll, chatting aimlessly and enjoying the frisky, slightly warm breeze that plays along their skin. They're so close to graduating but they both feel like kids, excited over the prospect of flying a kite.

After everything they've been through, they know better. They won't take the little joys in life for granted.

They arrive at the park within minutes and walk down a path that leads to the field. Yugi notes cheerfully that the wind hasn't let up. If anything, it's gotten just a touch stronger._ All the better_, Yugi adds as they assemble their kites. It takes several attempts for Anzu's kite to fly, but it does and she's guiding it in delight. At first her kite is clumsy as she learns to keep it in the sky, but Anzu is a quick study. With two hands she soon makes it dip and dance, all silvery grace and fluid deftness.

Yugi, of course, has no inital trouble. His kite takes flight, though it threatens to take to the wind a little too enthusiastically-- for a moment. But he has it under control in seconds and the kite is cutting through the wind like an eel in water.

Anzu watches his kite from a safe distance, watches as it goes through a rather elaborate trick. _Show off_, she laughs as soon as she realizes Yugi is gathering a small crowd of spectators. In reply he pulls off another daring endeavor and the crowd cheers. _Amazing as always_, Anzu giggles as her kite continues to slide along the breeze in more pronounced twirls and dips.

Yugi grins in pleasure and she grins in delight and it's all the same, or just very similar. It makes her warm and silly. She treasures this: his smile, her reaction, this memory.

It makes her heart dance.

* * *

.: _dance like you're flying_ :.

* * *

Next :. iv. **Thursday**: sudden showers

In case no one has caught on yet... There is a plot, in the _technical _sense of the word; just not an actual... plot.

finished date- 17may2007


End file.
